I'm game!
by korichan
Summary: In which Spike and Angel play a little game. (Spike/Angel implied. slash)


  
  
I'm game!  
by Ice/kori - dawn @ grau.nu  
  
  
  
Fandom: BtVS  
Rating: maybe R for implications.....  
Status: finished  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine. And I make no money with  
them.  
Notes: NO SEX.  
Summary: Spike and Angel......and a little game.......  
Dedication: To Key.  
Note: un-beta'd  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Angel's POV  
  
Spike was sitting on the couch opposite me, the small table  
between us. And he was still angry with me, and I suspected  
he was even angrier with the slayer due to the fact that she  
had forbidden us to fight.  
  
Giles was referring about the recent demon that was trying  
to destroy our beautiful little planet, Buffy made sarcastic  
little comments and the rest just listened.  
  
Suddenly I heard something that made my whole being tingle.  
  
I heard Spike's deep growling. I looked around, watching the  
others' reactions. My suspicion was right, the growling was  
so low, none of them could hear it. I let my gaze wander  
back to Spike. His eyes were no longer locked to the ground,  
but to me.  
  
He was staring at me, and I'd bet my best jacket that his  
eyes were sparkling.  
  
He wanted to play. And I knew the game. Angelus knew the  
game. A game we hadn't played for nearly a century. His  
growling became a little bit louder. It fascinated me. It  
paralyzed me. It made me wanna growl too. I was suddenly  
anxious to play.  
  
I forgot the others. And I think they didn't even notice  
that I didn't pay attention any longer. I stared at Spike.  
He stared back. He knew that I was playing now. And his  
growling became even louder.  
  
I started growling and was excited like a small child when I  
immediately fell back into this wonderful little game we'd  
played so often and never had gotten tired of.  
  
He slightly bared his teeth and I mimicked this action, my  
growling increased in volume along with his.  
  
My soul didn't protest against this little game. Actually it  
was bouncing around with the demon it normally fought.  
  
I squared my shoulders and he hissed the first time. His  
hissing loud enough to finally attract the others'  
attention. Buffy said something like "I told you not to  
fight." , but neither of us could do anything but ignore  
her. We were totally caught in our favorite game.  
  
Spike leaned forward, and shifted to game-face. I, too, let  
my demon out of the cage. He hissed again, I hissed back at  
him, and got up. Slowly, I made my way around the small  
table, growling loud now. He got up, too. Staring up at me  
with his yellow eyes, he hissed again.  
  
Willow was squealing that pleaseplease we shouldn't kill  
each other. That nearly had me laughing.  
  
We were standing there with about two feet space between us.  
I hissed again and moved towards him, very slowly. He froze,  
and just growled. My body neared his and his growling became  
lower. I was standing just a few inches away from him and  
leaned forward. Still growling loud.  
  
Buffy suddenly was next to me, trying to yank me away from  
him. I just shoved her away. How dare that crazy chit try to  
intervene our game.  
  
My face was just an inch away from his, and he closed his  
eyes. The moment our faces touched, he shifted back to his  
beautiful human features, his growling changed into loud  
purring.  
  
I continued growling, when he rubbed his face against mine,  
purring like a cat. His arms encircled my waist and he  
rubbed my back in circles. I drew him closer and also  
started purring.  
  
He tilted his head to one side, offering me his neck, his  
blood.  
  
Also back to my human features, I kissed his forehead. I  
guess I've not felt that centered and content  
since.since.well for very long.  
  
This was our game, always would he start it and always would  
he submit to me. But of course I have to admit this had been  
a G-rated version of our game. Normally we'd fight for  
hours, with lots of blood and lots of sex. Well, I dare say  
I hope we can repeat it some day in a more private place.  
  
For now, that had to be enough. The others were staring at  
us in disbelief and I grinned at them, while Spike was still  
hiding his face in the crook under my chin. I don't know if  
he was embarrassed by what he had started or if he was  
enjoying to be close to me, but for whatever reason he  
refused to let go when I loosened my grip around his waist.  
He squeezed mine and, sighing, I returned my arms to where  
they had been.  
  
Hell, I dare say I'm sure he'll start our game again some  
time.  
  
Finis  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
